


This Is Who We Are

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, just right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Harry contemplates his relationship with Draco. Written for the Drarry discord Drabble challenge. The prompt was 'just right'and our wordcount was 100.





	This Is Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta [ana_iliad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad)

I count your scars while I lick the salt from your skin. There are seventeen. I put them there. You say you forgave me. I think about our last fight when I take you into my mouth. They say words are unable to wound. I know better. I make you moan in order to avoid making you yell again. To avoid saying things that scar you on the inside.   
We’re not perfect, you and I. We fight, and we pretend, we kiss, and we make love. And we fight again. They say we’re just right. I choose to believe them.


End file.
